


Hooter's Halloween

by Suguru_Slut



Series: Bokuaka Oneshots! [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Car Sex, Cosplay, Costumes, Dancing, Dating, Double Dating, Drinking Games, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hooters costume yep, Loud Sex, M/M, Mhmmmm, Miscommunication, Party, Party Games, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Riding, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Sexy Costumes, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suguru_Slut/pseuds/Suguru_Slut
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto were supposed to wear matching costumes for Kuroo's boyfriend's Halloween party. After some miscommunication, their hopes to win cutest couple are derailed, but Bokuto thinks car sex is just as good as a night of free drinking. Maybe even better.My excuse to write trans-Akaashi dressed as a Hooter's waitress...





	Hooter's Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I've missed my Bokuaka boys. I can't break my Haikyuu Halloween streak, so here you are! Also, if you like the Suguru x Kuroo relationship, I have two other fics of them as well: Until The Gentle Spring Day (a/b/o, accidental pregnancy) and Stuffed (Thanksgiving oneshot)!!!  
Also, is this the first time I've written Bokuaka smut?...or am i just forgetful?

Kuroo had invited Akaashi and Bokuto to his boyfriend’s Halloween party the first day of October. He wanted to make sure plenty of people showed up, if only because they knew someone else who was attending, and someone else was coming because they knew so-and-so was coming…Akaashi just figured Kuroo didn’t want his frenemy-turned-boyfriend Daishou Suguru throwing a Halloween party only for nobody to show up. He even invited ex-rivals of theirs, Atsumu, Oikawa Tooru, the Karasuno squad, everyone from every team camp they had ever attended. Kuroo’s method of spreading news must have worked, however, because when Akaashi arrived with Kenma at eleven, the large venue was already packed with colorful costumes with creepy Halloween music blasting through large speakers.

“I’m going home,” Kenma said almost immediately, turning around the second they stepped over the entrance.

“Oh no you’re not,” Akaashi tugged him back. “You agreed to stay until I found Bokuto-san and for at least one dance.”

“Making Kuroo’s stupid boyfriend popular isn’t near worth this embarrassment…”

“I think you look cool, Kenma-kun.”

Akaashi wasn’t lying; his younger friend was dressed as Haku from _Spirited Away_, a fitting costume for someone who liked hiding behind their hair. Kenma petted his wig’s bangs further over his face and ducked behind the taller boy, flashing lights attracting too much attention for his liking; Akaashi sighed and steered them forward, sliding past what must have been dozens of Naruto’s and Sasuke’s until they found a relatively empty space by the punch table. Despite being college students, neither Akaashi nor Kenma liked to drink, and so stuck with the non-spiked “Black Widow” punch that was dyed black and had plastic spiders floating inside. Bokuto was nowhere in sight yet, but Keiji spotted a few familiar faces in the crowd dancing underneath the Day of the Dead themed disco ball.

“I can’t believe Suguru really invited Oikawa,” Akaashi huffed, watching as the setter chased after his boyfriend (the ever-so-handsome Iwaizumi Hajime dressed as Hugh Hefner), pulling him into a dance; Oikawa nailed his Playboy bunny costume, black satin cocktail dress doing wonders for his tall figure, bunny ears adding a cute touch.

“You mean _Kuroo_ invited Oikawa.”

“Right. I’m surprised he isn’t over tormenting Yaku-san yet; I never would have expected him to agree to Lev’s costume idea,” Keiji chuckled, waving at corpse bride Yaku and his boyfriend Lev, dressed as Emily’s ‘husband’ Victor. “He and Oikawa are sure attracting a lot of attention.”

Kenma peered through the crowd, taking note of Yaku’s savage makeup and Oikawa’s revealing black cocktail dress and bunny ears; sure, Oikawa had a lot of skin showing, had a good butt beneath black silk and had astoundingly seductive eyeliner on, but…the one really being undressed by several hungry eyes was standing right next to Kenma.

“…They’re not the only ones attracting a lot of attention.”

Akaashi caught the tone Kenma was using and flickered his eyes over the crowd around them—sure enough, dozens of curious gazes were stopped directly on him, wide eyes checking him out up and down, over and over again. Keiji peered down at his outfit, taking note of how much of his _own_ skin was showing: Akaashi could only find the orange Hooter waitress shorts in size small and the white tank top in extra small, so much of his pale complexion was hanging out for all to see—including his subtly perky breasts tightening the HOOTERS lettering, breasts he had yet to completely get rid of even after years of wearing binders. Akaashi’s long sexy legs stretched and his thighs seemed even thicker underneath snug orange fabric, colliding with bright white sneakers and socks that accented his pale skin perfectly. Shorts made Keiji’s butt look good in regular form, but this exposure was _entirely_ different, and he had even whipped out some dark eye liner for _more_ sex appeal. Kenma knew everyone was envious of Bokuto for being the only person allowed to stroke each one of Akaashi’s curves, and it seemed like Akaashi knew it.

“Well, Bokuto-san hinted that he wanted us to compete for the cutest couple award tonight, so I figured I’d better pull out all the stops so he wouldn’t pout for five-hours after,” Keiji shrugged innocently, adjusting his tank top. “If these college students are as immature as I know them to be, we’ll win with my outfit alone.”

“Yeah,” Kenma agreed quietly. “…It’s just cool to see you so comfortable.”

Akaashi finally looked over at his friend, guard lowering a bit; only Bokuto, Kenma, Kuroo and probably Suguru knew about Akaashi’s transgender status. Everyone who had seen his costume probably thought his breasts were fake implants meant to be humorous. But they were wrong. Keiji was a boy at heart, had played in male sports all his life, dressed as a boy, dated a wonderful guy named Bokuto Koutarou since his second year at high school—biology, however, still considered him a girl, since he didn’t have male extremities and still had small breasts attached to his chest. Long ago Akaashi might have been insecure about such a bold move on Halloween, but if putting out meant winning some stupid costume contest Bokuto seemed to care so much about, it was worth the gossip and cruel whispering Keiji would hear later on. Besides; once Bokuto arrived, everyone would be talking about how hot _he_ looked as a Hooter’s waitress, too, so the attention wouldn’t entirely focus on Akaashi.

“I wonder where Kuroo’s idiot boyfriend is,” The shorter male continued, glancing around the crowd of costumes.

“Speaking of idiot boyfriends, I wonder where mine is.”

“Akaashi, Kenma, you made it!”

On cue, Kuroo Tetsurou came jogging towards their little group—Akaashi was struck silent for a solid minute, hardly hearing any of the blasting base, too distracted by Kuroo’s costume. Green was not his color. Gold was not his color, either, but here Kuroo was, wearing a Nohebi volleyball uniform with number 1 printed on the front, white sneakers on his feet and, the most horrifying detail of all, had his usually messy black hair slicked down and swiped to the right. It was, by far, the scariest costume at the party, beating Komi’s Joker and Tendo’s IT.

“Damn, Akaashi, you’re looking _fine_! If I were single and you weren’t dating my best friend, I’d totally be flirting with you right now,” Kuroo winked. Seeing his hair slicked down to such an extent was more horrifying than any Halloween prank Bokuto had pulled on Keiji over the years, and Akaashi couldn’t stop staring. “Hey, where’s Bo? I thought you guys were coming together?”

Kenma must have been equally terrified, given his wide eyes and how quickly he ducked behind Akaashi for protection from whoever this imposter was.

“Who are you?!” Kenma shrieked, pointing accusingly.

“I’m Suguru Daishou, duh!”

“You dressed up as your boyfriend for Halloween?” Akaashi scoffed.

“And vice versa.”

The three boys looked towards the new voice parading on their conversation, Suguru Daishou himself. Sure enough, he was dressed as Kuroo, hair gelled up in a messy fashion, red Nekoma jacket tied around his waist with matching red sweatpants, black volleyball shoes and narrowed eyes that were ironically similar to Kuroo’s own. Once upon a time Akaashi didn’t understand why the frenemies were so attracted to each other, but now he could see just how similar they were; aside from Bokuto and himself, Kuroo and Suguru were the best couple at the party.

“Hello again, Akaashi-kun,” Suguru greeted with that same menacing smile. “If you don’t find your boyfriend soon you might be snatched up by a better man.”

“Don’t tell me it’s you—I’m already feeling sick from this punch.”

“Get wrecked!”

“Shut up,” Suguru growled at his boyfriend, pinching his side and watching in delight as Kuroo wailed dramatically. “I’m just saying, Bokuto should hurry-up unless he wants to fight several other suitors who have their eye on his Hooter waitress…”

“I’m sure Bo will be along soon, right?”

“He should be here by now, actually,” Akaashi murmured, looking past their group to scan the dance floor once more. Bokuto wasn’t amongst them, yet. “Maybe I should call him…”

“Don’t fear, Akaashi, Dai-chan and I will go look for him!” Kuroo appraised, grabbing his boyfriend by the arm and tugging him away. “Come on, Dai, we’ve got a mission to accomplish.”

“Enjoy the party, you two—and make sure to use coasters!” Suguru hollered back before they disappeared into the crowd.

Kenma was equally dubious about their intentions.

“They’re probably going to go make out in a corner somewhere,” Haku mumbled.

“Probably. Let’s go get some food while we wait for Bokuto-san.”

“Okay.”

Kenma latched onto the band of Akaashi’s shorts and let himself be led to the snack table; Keiji tried to eat away his anxiety by stacking several mummy-themed pigs in blankets on his plate, a cup of spooky worm dirt cake, an orange Oreo brownie, a large spoonful of taco dip, three mini-pizza bites with spiders on them, topped off with three cups of some green slushie drink that probably had alcohol in it. Kenma watched in fascination while nibbling on a pumpkin cookie, observing Akaashi’s fears manifesting despite his cool, casual facial expression.

“Um…Akaashi-kun?”

“What?” Keiji mumbled through a bite of his brownie.

Before Kenma could address his fears, a large body stepped between them, and it wasn’t Bokuto. Kenma couldn’t put a finger on the bastard’s name, but knew he didn’t like him simply from the lame skeleton costume he wore, curtesy of the bullies in the movie _The Karate Kid._

“You’re awfully pretty to be hanging out at the food table with this bum,” Atsumu smirked through his makeup, checking Akaashi’s chest out much too intently for comfort. “Hey, do you wanna dance with me? I promise I’m really good at it.”

Once Akaashi finished chewing, he glared at Atsumu darkly and glanced over his lame excuse for a costume.

“Really good at what? Stepping on your own feet, or stepping on mine?”

Kenma choked on his bite, coughing on the side as Atsumu gave a weak laugh, keeping up with his flirting even though he had obviously been rejected.

“Come on, Keiji-kun, don’t be like that! You’ve seen me play volleyball, haven’t you? You know how good I am with my feet—but I have to warn you, I’m even better with my _hands_.”

“I pity the volleyball they used at Nationals when you got beat by Karasuno,” Akaashi shot back. “I also pity any girl who ends-up with you tonight. Now run along—I’m going back to my meal.”

Akaashi stepped around Atsumu like it was nothing and continued gnawing away at his food as Kenma stood there in awe, almost laughing when Atsumu sulked back onto the dancefloor with his shoulders slumped in rejection. Honestly, Keiji really wasn’t in the mood for eating or rejecting other suitors—he just wanted Bokuto to hurry up and arrive already. He wanted to dance with his boyfriend and gossip about what Suguru and Kuroo were doing, who had the best costume, etc. etc. Maybe he got into an accident? Maybe he was doing his hair and the straightener lit on fire? Worrisome thoughts were starting to rush through Akaashi’s mind, but after another ten-minutes of watching his friend stress eating, Kenma finally spoke up.

“…Didn’t you and Bokuto-san match costumes?”

“Yeah.”

Kenma briefly glanced at something across the room and back to Akaashi’s skimpy outfit.

“Well…are you _sure_?”

Kuroo’s barking laughter attracted their attention; when Akaashi finally found him amongst the crowd, he also finally found his beloved boyfriend, who, instead of dressing as another Hooter’s waitress to match Keiji’s costume and pulverize the competition with their sexy combo, had come as Sharkboy from the American movie _The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl_.

There he stood in all his glory, costume equipped with a grey chest plate decorated with a shark mouth on the front and a shark fin on the back; from the grey belt to the arm bands to the spiked hair, Bokuto was Sharkboy. It would have been a great costume idea…if he and Akaashi were on the same page. They probably had a good chance of beating Kuroo and Suguru if they went as either couple, but apparently, there had been some serious miscommunication between the two that resulted in separate costumes that were entertaining for _very_ different reasons.

“Bahaha!!! What the actual fuck, Bo?” Kuroo cackled endlessly, hanging on his best friend’s shoulder. Bokuto looked absolutely mortified, torn between telling Suguru and his boyfriend to shut up and staring mindlessly at Akaashi as he and Kenma walked up to the scene. Kenma wasn’t sure whose expression was better—Akaashi’s astounded, totally confused and scrunched eyebrows or Bokuto’s gaping golden eyes forgetting about his embarrassment for just a second to admire how good his boyfriend looked in tight clothing.

“A…Akaashi, you look—”

“Way better than you!” Suguru finished.

“Oh shut up, Suguru!” Koutarou barked as dark blush flooded his cheeks. Akaashi still couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “I thought this was what we were dressing up as!!!”

“What…how…why would you think we were dressing up as Sharkboy and Lavagirl, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi finally asked, not exasperated, just more curious as to how this terrible idea came to his boyfriend’s mind. “You said in order to win the cutest couple award we needed to dress in sexy costumes this year—remember, the day Kuroo gave us our invites?”

“Well, yeah, I know what I said!”

“Do you really?” Kuroo snickered. “Jeez, I can’t get over how perfect this is for you! I think you should definitely wear this to work.”

“Shut up, Kuroo,” Haku deadpanned. Suguru gasped, but it finally got Kuroo to shut his mouth as Bokuto explained himself. Almost everyone was staring, now, but Akaashi couldn’t tell if they were just checking him out or laughing at Bokuto’s dorky costume.

“You—We—Remember when we were watching Disney a few weeks ago, and that _Sharkboy_ movie was on? I said how good you would look in the Lavagirl outfit, and you said ‘Yeah. Maybe we should go as them for Halloween.’ Remember, Akaashee?!” Bokuto pressed. “So if you said that, doesn’t that mean we were going as Sharkboy and Lavagirl?!”

“Well…maybe in a certain context, but we already bought our costumes for the party far before that night—dear,” Akaashi added to lessen the blow. His poor boyfriend was already embarrassed enough; he could at least throw in a pet name. “Besides, I chose what we were last year, so it was your turn to pick this year—if you wanted to change our plans, you could’ve mentioned it out-loud to me…”

Kuroo was laughing quietly into Suguru’s shoulder, the latter who was shaking his head in disapproval while Bokuto’s head spun.

“Goodness…and you think _we_ have communication issues, Tetsu,” Daishou huffed. “On the other hand, I’m glad their costumes don’t match, because now we’ll _definitely_ be crowned the winners of cutest couple.”

“Tch.”

“What was that, Kenma?”

“I said _tch_. You guys still won’t win.”

“How can you say that, Ken-chan?!”

Akaashi pulled his boyfriend aside as Suguru, Kuroo and Kenma began arguing about their costumes; Bokuto hung his head low, looking more like a temperamental Taylor Lautner every passing second.

“I think you look cute, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said honestly, trying to meet his golden eyes. “You really pulled it off well; it suits your style. And those colors go good with your hair.”

“…I don’t wanna be cute,” Sharkboy pouted, folding his arms (fins) across his chest. “I wanna be a hottie!”

“You are a hottie.”

“Not dressed in a _Sharkboy_ costume, Akaashee!”

“You look fine—now do you want to dance with me or not?”

“…Yes, please,” Bokuto mumbled. He let Keiji lead them to the dancefloor, where a few people snickered at their clashing appearance while others thought it was intentional and cheered Bokuto on. Akaashi ignored them all, putting his boyfriend’s hands around his slim waist as an eerie Halloween song played in the background, black lights flashing above; Keiji pressed himself against Bokuto through the entire dance, hoping to lift his spirits with some subtle grinding, but after three songs Sharkboy was still pouting.

“Attention party goers!” Suguru announced through a microphone. “The winners of the costume contest will be announced in half an hour; please finish voting at the orange table to your right, and don’t vote for yourself!”

“Great,” Bokuto grumbled under his breath. “Now we’ll have to listen to Kuroo brag about their ugly costumes for the rest of the night…why did I dress up as _Sharkboy_?! Idiot, Bokuto, _idiot_! You should’ve dressed as a Hooter and made-out with Akaashi in some corner! People always vote for the PDA couples!!!”

“Let’s go to the car,” Akaashi motioned, slipping his fingers through Bokuto’s…claw gloves. Whatever they were supposed to be. “It’s a little hot in here, anyway. We’ll come back after everyone’s left to help Kuroo and Suguru-san clean up, alright?”

“Yeah...okay. Hey, wait—are you teasing me because I’m still blushing?!”

Akaashi didn’t stop his eyeroll this time, tugging his boyfriend through the rest of the crowd and out the double doors, cool autumn air hitting their faces. Everything was quiet outside, music echoing behind them as the pair silently walked through the parking lot together; now, Keiji could hear Bokuto’s suit squeaking with each step but chose not to comment. Koutarou let out a huge sigh as they approached his Kia Telluride, mumbling apologetically.

“Guess I really screwed this one up, huh?” Sharkboy sulked regretfully, squeezing Akaashi’s hand anxiously. “We could’ve gone down as the hottest couple at Suguru’s 2019 Halloween party, and instead I made us the butt of the joke. Again.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Bokuto-san,” Keiji replied evenly as they stopped in front of the car. “It’s actually been a really fun night. Honestly.”

“Yeah…I guess it’s worth it if I made Akaashi look even better,” Bokuto smiled sheepishly. “Do you really think I look cute, though? I mean, I think the vest thing makes my shoulders look good and all.”

“Mm…you’re right.”

“And what about the tight black shirt I’m wearing underneath? Doesn’t it make my biceps look huge?”

“Yes. Definitely.”

“My butt looks pretty good, too, when you see me from the back,” Koutarou continued, checking himself out in the car’s reflection. “I’m honestly surprised no one whistled at me when I first walked insi—”

Akaashi jerked his boyfriend sideways, pulling the taller boy against him before smashing his lips against Bokuto’s, immediately rolling his tongue over the other’s lips. Bokuto didn’t have time to react, staying frozen for a long moment as Keiji continuously kissed him, smack after messy smack, leaving Sharkboy a total mess by the time Akaashi upped their position and pushed Bokuto back against the Kia. Wet noises echoed through the empty parking lot, finally ceasing and leaving behind heaving breaths and wide golden eyes when Akaashi leaned back and whispered:

“What about me, Bokuto-san?”

Oh. That tone was dangerous. Sometimes when Akaashi used that low, menacing tone, it was meant as rhetorical and led to a lecture or a time-out. Other times, however, maybe times like tonight, that tone had more playful intentions, hovering between teasing and seduction. If Bokuto guessed wrong and mistook Keiji’s irritation as a sexual invitation, he could kiss his streak of rewarded good behavior goodbye. But…if that shimmer of excitement in Akaashi’s midnight blue eyes was anything to go by…

“Does this look good on me?” The thin male continued gruffly, voice thick enough with arousal where Bokuto no longer had trouble distinguishing his intentions. Immediately relaxed, Koutarou exhaled shakily, swallowing while his focused eyes flickered downward: pressed against him was Akaashi’s sultry hips, snugly encased by too-small orange shorts, front side as alluring as the back probably was. White somehow stood out against porcelain skin, forcing Bokuto’s devotion to every revealing aspect of Akaashi’s chest area, especially how deep his collarbones dipped, especially how the fabric brought special attention to his petite waist and—the unspeakable but obviously distracting _chest area_, which Bokuto usually never noticed until rare moments such as this one…

“Y-Yeah. Really good. 10/10 would bang.”

Keiji’s easy laughter softened his sinful appearance, allowing Bokuto a split second of calm before his boyfriend slid even closer, heartbeat thumping evenly against Koutarou’s chest (underneath which his own heartbeat was out of control), eyes bearing up with evil intent.

“Tell me more,” The dark haired boy requested while casually pressing their crotches together. “What do you like about my costume?”

“It…you…um…” Bokuto swallowed again, losing his words upon realizing how much he loved this boy. “Those shorts…hold your thighs really nicely. It looks like they’re already being squeezed by someone else, so I’m jealous of whoever that person is.”

“Luckily, that person is you,” Akaashi huffed over a smile, moving his boyfriend’s large hands downward so they gripped the bottom of his bare thighs. Bokuto could feel goosebumps arise, and he didn’t think it was because of the cool autumn wind. It gave him a tiny confidence booster. “What else?”

“Those tiny straps—and the colors. I can’t wait to…take them off you.”

“Mm…I can’t wait, either. Anything else?”

“These.”

Bokuto startled Akaashi by moving his hands up, large, handsome palms cupping his boyfriend’s breasts over the white fabric. Akaashi wasn’t petrified, so to speak, but he was speechless as Koutarou kept his hands absolutely still, somehow provoking a sexual response from Keiji despite never having touched Akaashi there before, despite keeping his fingers motionless and patient.

“You used to have panic attacks when you thought someone noticed them,” Koutarou remembered quietly, whispering against Akaashi’s ear. “Now, you’re not afraid to incorporate them into your outfit and don’t care what anyone else thinks. I like that the most.”

Lidded blue eyes fluttered closed for a moment. Then, Keiji met Bokuto halfway in a passionate kiss, large hands slipping down to grab around Akaashi’s waist; their heartbeats roared louder and louder until Akaashi briefly pulled away to confess against his lover’s lips.

“I love you. No matter how dorky your costume is.”

“Hey!”

Koutarou was overjoyed to hear a rare giggle come from Akaashi’s lips, grinning like an idiot as the backseat of his car was suddenly opened, Sharkboy following without hesitation, plopping himself into a seat while Keiji slammed the door shut. It would have been pitch dark inside if the full moon’s light hadn’t been shining through a window at just the right angle, allowing Bokuto to see his astounding boyfriend crawl over him lithely, planting his bony knees on each side of Koutarou’s thighs. He tortured Bokuto by sitting there for a long moment, inching closer and further arousing his boyfriend by gently rubbing their crotches together. The image of Akaashi dressed as a Hooter’s waitress sitting on his _lap_, hovering above in skimpy orange and white like some incubus sent to torture him for all eternity was more than enough, and now Keiji was initiating something greater?

“Um…I thought we were just…going…to…”

“No,” Akaashi shook his head. The light glimmered across his bare shoulders, muscles clenching when he reached forward to wrap his arms around Bokuto’s neck. “I’m not letting you leave quite yet, _Sharkboy_.”

Without any more waiting, Keiji began laying heated kisses against Koutarou’s jaw, taking his time planting little marks here and there, nipping at his lover’s unprotected neck as much as the childish costume allowed. Bokuto kept his tight grip on Akaashi’s waist, only moving further down when Keiji ran out of a breath and briefly pulled away; Sharkboy struck then, squeezing his boyfriend’s plump backside and shivering when the waitress yelped in response.

“It’s—It’s a little hot in here, too, Kaashi,” Bokuto panted as Keiji resumed his own attack, biting the other side of the thicker boy’s neck. Akaashi grabbed at the offending fabric and tugged impatiently.

“Take this off.”

“But—didn’t you say I looked sexy in it? Shouldn’t I keep it on to keep the flow going?”

“I don’t feel comfortable sexualizing a college student wearing a costume fit for a twelve-year-old.”

Koutarou took it off as fast as he could, struggling out of the vest and leg guards but leaving the undershirt and leggings on for now; Akaashi needed a moment for rebuttal, guiding Bokuto’s large hands under his tank top until their patience ran out, Bokuto tugging the top up, up, up until it was bunched up under Akaashi’s chin and watching as everything was revealed to him. He tried distracting from where his eyes desperately wanted to look by quickly pulling the notch to lower the backrest, bringing Akaashi further into the Kia’s shadow. As thoughtful as this was, Akaashi had other plans, straightening his posture back up and holding his naked form in the light’s path.

“I…I-I want you to look.”

“O-Oh.”

As sure as Keiji was, he still felt a flash of heat overwhelm his cheeks when Koutarou allowed his eyes to drift lower, locking onto his boyfriend’s chest, a location neither of them were accustomed to bringing much attention to. Midnight blue eyes shifted around nervously, but he didn’t look away, swallowing tightly while Bokuto admired everything.

“Um…they’re a little…squished—you know, from…my binders over the years. But I haven’t worn them lately, so they’re kind of…”

Koutarou sat up to meet Akaashi in a short kiss, shutting the younger boy up by advancing downward, mouthing against the soft pale skin while his hands remained warm against Keiji’s sides, keeping him steady and grounded.

“Hm…what to say here to make Akaashi at ease?” Bokuto wondered to himself, words ghosting over Keiji’s Adam’s apple. “What could I say…I love you? I love them?” Another sharp suck, this one sure to leave a mark. “The possibilities are endless, but I’d rather show him.”

“I want to show you.”

“Not if I show you first.”

“I already called it,” Akaashi argued.

“Nuh uh—I had a crush on Akaashi first!”

“Did not.”

“Yeah huh!”

Keiji laughed again, hiding against Bokuto for only a second before pulling him back into a kiss; it didn’t get sloppy until Koutarou’s hands found their way back to Akaashi’s upper torso, coming dangerously close to the other boy’s breasts. They dodged at the last second, cupping Keiji’s neck and tugging him downward to force their groins together, Bokuto using his lower body strength to rock them back and forth. Akaashi was never one for talking during sex, but he made the best little whimpering and panting noises that were to die for, and so, it was always a goal of his boyfriend’s to force these sounds from Akaashi’s moist lips. Koutarou was torn between staring at Keiji’s seductive costume and tightly closing his eyes to feel the intensity between their kisses and touches, thankful when Akaashi leaned back to peel the long-sleeved shirt off Bokuto, allowing him a closer view of that sultry body.

Even if Akaashi was the slightest bit insecure about his upper body, there was still plenty of nudity he wasn’t shy about, proven by the way he shamelessly rolled himself over Bokuto again and again until both their bodies were lined with a light layer of sweat. Something else Koutarou noticed was a darker orange color staining the bottom of Keiji’s shorts where he was grinding his moisture against Bokuto’s hips. Lavishing in the yelp that escaped Akaashi’s mouth, Koutarou’s hand advanced in, skipping the main extremity but using its liquid to lubricate his fingers, easing into Keiji’s second opening and leaving him breathless.

“Kou,” Akaashi panted, becoming frantic the deeper Bokuto worked his thick fingers inside. “Ha…”

“You’re so hot,” Koutarou replied just as desperately, unable to blink or breathe, staring mindlessly while Keiji’s body twitched and writhed against him, white tank top exposing his intimate parks indecently and orange shorts looking incredibly lude with a hand trapped beneath their fabric. “I can’t…believe you’re mine, Kaashi…”

Having been tormented enough, Akaashi forcibly pushed Bokuto’s messy hand away, forgoing all foreplay and roughly tugging the crotch of his shorts away while simultaneously jerking his boyfriend’s pants down as far as they could in this angle. Predictably, Bokuto was already hard, revealed after Keiji unceremoniously yanked his shark-printed briefs down in one swipe.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto groaned loudly, not quite emotionally prepared for this. At least he was physically. “Here?”

“Yes,” Keiji huffed, holding the crotch of his shorts aside as he went to lower himself over his boyfriend. “Don’t you want me, too?”

“Oh god_, yes_.”

Without further ado, Akaashi nudged Koutarou’s member to his entrance, nudging the swollen tip inside so he was able to sink down completely, ass snug against the tops of Bokuto’s thighs. Moaning could probably be heard through the Kia’s windows, but neither boy cared about that. It was Halloween—weren’t they allowed to have some fun?

“Bokuto-saaan…”

“Ha—Kash-shi—”

Akaashi began moving immediately, pulling more groans and grunts from his boyfriend as he bounced up and down, rolling his hips upon each fall while simultaneously licking at Bokuto’s jaw. Koutarou’s grip tightened, cock aching inside his boyfriend’s tight innards, but he kept rocking upwards to meet Keiji’s bounces, forcing the muscle to accommodate his size. The friction from Akaashi’s shorts brushing against Bokuto’s cock every time he pulled out an inch or two wasn’t helping matters, orange fabric bunched up and totally soaked from various bodily fluids. Above him, Akaashi was letting out little whimpers of exertion and pleasure, costume wickedly ruffled, expression debauched and free of its cool tone, dark eyes watering and wet lips hanging open, pulling Bokuto in emotionally, physically, in every type of way possible. If you would have told Koutarou his embarrassing night would have ended with him having sex with his beloved boyfriend in his car, he might have believed you, but only because he was superstitious about Halloween night and all its wonders.

“Ahhhh,” Bokuto wailed out, burying his head into Akaashi’s neck after a deep plunge sent a jerk through his groin. “Keiji…”

“Touch me,” His lover gasped in response, fingernails digging into Koutarou’s hairline. “Bokuto-san, touch me—”

A sharp wail erupted from Keiji’s lips, alarmed by Bokuto suddenly diving lower and wrapping his own lips around Akaashi’s red nipple; his tongue moved back and forth, not enough to be overwhelming, given this was their first time involving Keiji’s other parts during their sexual escapades, but just enough to trigger Akaashi into a whirlwind of arousal. He flinched and sobbed in ecstasy, arms holding onto Bokuto for dear life as a particularly harsh nibble combined with a sharp thrust upwards from Bokuto pushed him over the edge. Koutarou peeled his eyes open and breathlessly leaned his head backwards to watch Akaashi lose his composure, eyebrows crunching lewdly, insides clenching down even more around his boyfriend’s member while also releasing a thick liquid that further lubricated and spurred on both their releases. Muscles gripped Bokuto’s quivering cock, tickling its sensitive tip until an erratic pull was yanked out, conclusion quickly following in a surge of excitement while Koutarou tried his best to keep thrusting.

“Ka—Kaashi, I’m—”

The couple held onto each other for dear life, Bokuto’s strong arms pushing Akaashi down one last time, letting out a load groan as he quickly forced his hips downward, pulling out of Keiji and spilling himself all over what clean portion remained of the orange Hooter shorts. The seat’s squeaking finally ceased, Koutarou’s last twitches fading out, leaving behind only their hot breath and final whimpers as background noise; Keiji stayed laying in Bokuto’s hold for quite some time, whimpering whenever they shifted and triggered more sensual feeling. Akaashi threw his tank top elsewhere when its stickiness bothered him, preferring to cuddle up against his boyfriend as they recovered.

“Kaashi.”

“Hm?” Keiji hummed against Bokuto’s bare chest.

“Wanna hear a Halloween joke?”

Akaashi sighed.

“Yes.”

“What do you call a fat pumpkin?”

“What?”

Bokuto giggled before answering, finding Akaashi’s obliviousness before the reveal funny.

“A plumpkin.”

“Pfft.”

They laughed together at the dorky joke, a new (less erotic) sound echoing through the car.

“Why do ghosts make good cheerleaders?” Akaashi prompted.

“I don’t know, why?”

“Because they have a lot of spirit.”

As the boyfriends were giggling together, Bokuto’s cell phone began ringing in his Sharkboy costume; Keiji reached down and answered, seeing Kenma’s name on the contact screen.

“What is it, Kenma-kun?”

“_You guys won_.”

“…Sorry?”

“Did Kenma say we won?” Bokuto scooted closer, yelling into the phone. “Won what, Kenma?!”

“_Cutest couple. Kuroo says to come drink your weight in booze_.”

“_This is BULLSHIT!_” Oikawa could be heard yelling in the background.

“_Kuroo, you voted for Akaashi?!!!!_” Suguru shouted at his boyfriend.

“_You better hurry before they disqualify you_,” Kenma snickered.

“WHOOHOOOO!!! Looks like my genius costume won for us after all, Kaashi!”

“Yeah,” Akaashi laughed under his breath while slipping the tight white top over his breasts. “_That’s_ what did it.”

“Let’s go!!! Here, wear this around your waist so no one sees…you know.”

Keiji tied his boyfriend’s long-sleeved shirt around his waist, Bokuto smacking his ass as they piled out of the backseat, grinning cheerfully and pulling Akaashi close for one more lingering kiss. Of course he knew the real reason they won cutest couple was not because of his Sharkboy costume, nor his rock-hard ass seen through his leggings and now his tight white t-shirt he found in the trunk, and while it was flattering that so many people thought his boyfriend was hot, there was no way he was letting Akaashi go anytime soon. And he was _definitely_ keeping the Hooter’s outfit.

“Love you, hooter boy,” Bokuto smiled. “Happy Halloween!”

“Love you, too, _Sharkboy_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, the costumes were so troublesome! There were too many possibilities! Akaashi went from a Hooter to a Playboy bunny to Sandy from Grease and back to Hooter's again. Oofta. I guess kinks win in the end after all...  
Thanks for reading, as always, and comment if you enjoyed! If you're interested in original BL, I now have one published, and it’s EROTICA! Check my tumblr for the links, and have a happy halloween!  
TUMBLR: suguruslut


End file.
